


The Emperor's Clothes

by FuriousQueenMarmaroth



Series: Wholesome Azrael Love [2]
Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kleptomania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriousQueenMarmaroth/pseuds/FuriousQueenMarmaroth
Summary: The first time you meet Azrael, and you get a bit of a surprise.





	The Emperor's Clothes

The Argent Spire. You didn’t know why War decided to take you there, knowing fully well that you didn’t conduct yourself well around valuables.

So many scrolls... so many artifacts... all within an easy pocketing distance. But War had trusted you enough to bring you with him, hedging his own honorable reputation on your hands staying where they were supposed to be.

Arms locked firmly around your ribcage, you beat off the urge to grab something like an unwanted suitor. No, less of an unwanted suitor and more of an ex you still had feelings for, promising to fulfill the ache deep inside of you that only he knew how to quell.

The Horseman slapped your back, the lurch jerking you out of your reverie and almost knocking you to the floor. He would always be too strong for friendly gestures like that.

_Behave._ His eyes said as he cluncked away in the direction an angel, you could only assume was Azrael, had pointed him. Just like that, you were left under the supervision of the Angel of Death.

His back was to you. His pocket exposed. Years of surviving off of theft didn't die easily. Besides, what harm was it in taking a broken quill or a crumbled piece of paper? He was an Archangel that probably wanted for nothing.

A hand snaked out of its own accord and slithered into his robes to look for any bits that would alleviate the itch. All your fingers found was flesh. A bare angelic thigh.

Azrael turned to look under his wing at you, his expression lost between embarrassment and shock. Your eyes locked for several minutes before you gingerly removed your palm from his hip.

You pocketed your newest treasure: an angel's dignity.

"So how does this work? Do I call you, or...?"


End file.
